deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku vs Sailor Moon/@comment-27789707-20160225144126
Sailor Moon vs. Goku. I was asked to "explain why Sailor Moon wins". I mean no disrespect however. Above all, I prefer to keep things civil. Stats: Looking over Basic Stats it's not too drastic a difference. Goku is Big Bang, Lower-End Universal Level from his Clash with Beerus about on part with Sailor Moon's Fourth Strongest Form, Eternal Sailor Moon. Her third strongest form is Lambda Usagi with Universal Power which is above to some degree. We don't really know the extent of increase to Neo-Queen Serenity or Sailor Cosmos. So Sailor Moon does have a raw power advantage to some degree although not insurmooutable. Sailor Moon also does have a slight speed advantage being casually High-End Billions of Times Lightspeed as Compared to Goku's Lower End Billions of Times Lightspeed scaling from Beerus I think? So again, Sailor Moon does have a slight speed advantage although at her level speed loses relevance. The major problem is Hax. Usagi has Lambda Regen allowing her to regen from absolute nothingness. Goku has NO way to defeat an opponent who can regenerate from absolute nothingness. It's the same kind of problem he has against Dark Schneider or other Bastard!! character since they even regenerate from their bodies on other planes which Goku has no way to kill. Sailor Moon has an absolute sh*t-ton of stats. One of her most dangerous ones is Star Seed Removal, the ability of Sailor Galaxia which Usagi can use after absorbing the Lambda Power. This allows her to remove the Star Seed or Essence of an opponent, causing them to be destroyed on all planes of existence. Goku does not possess any kind of conceptual resistance. This is based on my knowledge of Dragon Ball which is the original manga, the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT Animes, the Movies, and what I've heard of Dragon Ball Super. To continue Usagi also has universal scale time manipultation, able to freeze time or send her opponent through time at wil, either to the edges of time to be detroyed by the Big Bang or the Big Crunch, or to the edge of space to be reduceded to nothingness...Goku does have SOME degree of time manipulation resistance, Buu could create roughely wall-sized spacetime distortions by screaming which Goku should get scaling to but he doens't have any universal time manipulation resistance. Only Whis in Dragon Ball has time manipulation on that scale and even then it's not as thorough as the Pluto Crystal. Even beyond all that Usagi can just blast him. Not only doe she have the raw firepower to kill him but her attacks are often durability ignoring, such as the dimension-breaking Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Goku also possess a dimension-breaking attack, namely his Kamehameha in DBGT, but he has not shown resistance to this same ability nor would it work on Usagi who survived a spacetime rup from Death Phantom in her civilian state. Again, I mean no disrespect. Above all I prefer to keep debates civil.